Who's Scared Of The Boogieman?
by FreudTastic
Summary: The Straw Hat Crew are about to have a Halloween celebration, but someone's seem to be missing. ZOCHO ONESHOT. YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER. One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TVTokyo, I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely Fan-Made Fiction.

* * *

**

"Shishishishi!~ This is going to be so awesome!" Luffy grinned wide as everyone aboard the Thousand Sunny were getting prepared for their usual Halloween party. Brook was already in full swing, since this was, after all, his favorite holiday. He was twirling around happily, playing his violin.

"Yohohohohoho! This makes my chest swell up with emotions! Even though I don't have a chest to swell up! Yohohohoho!" he kept playing his violin happily, while the others were putting up decorations all over the Sunny.

"Aaaah, Sunny-Go is going to look so nice once we're done!" Usopp chimed happily, hanging up plastic bats all over the sails far above, holding onto the mast so he would not fall down. A big pumpkin had been attached to the mast, with the Straw Hat symbol carved into it. In the kitchen, Sanji was making use of the rest of it, making pumpkin soup and pumpkin pie for all he was worth.

"This is surely something new for me…" he groaned as he was both checking the soup pot and the oven at once. In the meantime, Robin was displaying her outfit for the night; she was dressed in India-themed clothes while multiple arms displayed in various poses from behind her.

"He is called 'Shiva', the God of Destruction and Fertility, Luffy." She explained with a smile as Luffy was ogling all over her outfit, stars forming in his eyes as he repeatedly shouted 'cool!' over and over. Nami was creating some dark clouds above the ship, just to enhance the feeling of their little holiday celebration. Some thunder was crackling inside them, but she made sure no lightning snapped down and hit the ship. Franky was all busy down in the engineering room, not having time for such "childish" things, as he had said himself. Meanwhile, Zoro was just slouching against the mast as usual, being dressed in a black suit and having a traditional pirate hat on his head. He was not the one who overdid his costumes, to which he showed by commenting Robin's outfit as "flamboyant and unnecessary". He sighed a bit as he looked around.

"Why do we have to celebrate every single thing that Luffy shouts out?" he sighed, tipping up his hat so he could see clear. He saw Luffy still being cheery as usual, dancing around with Brook while he sang and played his violin, Nami hanging up plastic bats over a big deck table that Sanji was setting up with plates, handkerchiefs and various decorations, and Robin helping Usopp with decorating the mast and sails. However, besides Franky… there was someone missing. He stood up as he knew who it was. He went up to Luffy and tapped his shoulder. "Oi, Luffy. If we now all have to endure this 'Halloween' thingy… where's Chopper?"

"Ah? Chopper?" Luffy turned to Zoro and shrugged a bit. "I dunno, Zoro. He said he was gonna come out and help us, but… I dunno." He smiled then and handed Zoro a piece of pumpkin pie. "Here! Have a bite! I stole it from the kitchen, hehee~" that's when Sanji noticed there was a piece missing in his pie, and he whacked Luffy in the head with a frying pan.

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU, YOU SHITTY RUBBER BASTARD!" he yelled at him and began a wild chase after the rubber-man with his frying pan. Zoro just sighed and began trudging towards Chopper's doctor cabin. Without knocking, he opened up the door and looked around.

"Oi, Chopper. Where are ya hiding now…" he sighed and went in, looking in various places; around the bed, near his desk, the bookshelves. Literally everywhere. He sighed and was about to give up, before he sensed a small shiver and heard a slight whimper from inside the closet nearby. He rolled his eyes; the little guy could sure give away his position. He went up to the closet and slowly opened the door, the hinges creaking slightly. "Chopper?" he called out, seeing the small reindeer doctor curled up inside the closet.

"A-A-Aah! G-Go away!" he called out, being scared right down to his bones. Then he looked up and saw Zoro in the door opening, which soothed him a bit. "Oh… hehe, hiya Zoro… what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see where you were doing." Zoro said and picked up Chopper, holding him in front of him in his hands. "Luffy said you were goin' to help the others, so what ya doing in the closet?"

"I'm scared of the Boogieman!" Chopper squeaked, looking slightly worried. "Usopp told me he comes out on Halloween to eat small children!" Zoro rolled his eyes again; he made a mental note to clobber up the long-nosed Sniper for scaring up his little Nakama with that old child story.

"Chopper, listen…" he said as he sat down on Chopper's bed, letting him sit in his lap and lean to his body. He picked off his hat and gently ruffled the small fur tufts on his head. "There's no such thing as the 'Boogieman', got it? It's just a story to scare up small kids when they are disobedient." Chopper felt slightly calmed down, now that Zoro was holding him close to his chest, and ruffled his head a bit. He smiled and nuzzled Zoro a bit.

"Thanks, Zoro…" he smiled and looked up at him with his innocent smile and cute-looking eyes. Zoro could not hold back his usual, cheerful smile that only Chopper got to see.

"Feeling better now, Chopper?"

"Yep! All thanks to you, Zo-" he didn't finish as Zoro laid down on Chopper's bed, holding the small reindeer near him, looking at him with a slight grin on his face, licking his lips. Chopper smiled back at him, knowing what Zoro had in store for him now. He lay closer to Zoro, their noses almost touching. "I guess you still want to make me feel happy?~" he said with a slight hint of desire in his voice.

"You're a mind reader, lil' one~" the swordsman grinned, and their lips locked in a fiery kiss, both of them making subtle moans of delight as their lips moved against each other during the kiss. Zoro's hands trailed over the reindeer's small, furry body, stroking each inch of it gently and slowly, while Chopper's small hooves clutched around the swordsman's head, stroking through his green hair. Both of them seemed to forget time for awhile, and just kept locking lips and kissing each other, and after a few minutes, Chopper could feel Zoro's tongue prod against his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly approved, his small mouth opening and accepting Zoro's appendage, to which he used his own tongue to add more pleasure to it, both of them now locked in a tongue-kiss that lasted as long as their initial kissing. Finally, they broke free, gasping for air, but being content. They both had happy smiles on their faces.

"Z-Zoro… wow, that was just…" Chopper was amazed at how long Chopper had kept it up this time. Usually they'd only kiss real quick, but now… "Incredible!" he giggled with glee and smiled at Zoro.

"Heh, you're not bad either, lil' guy~" Zoro grinned, leaning up a bit to lick and suck a bit at Chopper's small neck, earning a pleasant gasp from Chopper. He then sat up and held Chopper, placing him on the floor. "Now, how about we go out and help the others, eh? I bet Luffy don't want you to be left out of this."

"Okay Zoro! Let's go then! I'm actually excited to see how Sunny looks like now!" he smiled with glee, as both secret lovers went out of the cabin, being greeted by loud cheers from Luffy and the others. Chopper just giggled and greeted back, now knowing that no monster in the world would scare him… as long as Zoro was around him.


End file.
